1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers and, particularly, to a computer providing a convenient way to access and interface a basic input output system (BIOS) user interface (UI) of the computer.
2. Description of Related Art
To configure computer hardware, people either need to access the BIOS UI initially at start-up of the computers or must restart the computers if the computers are already started up and the operating system is activated. This is inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a computer, which can overcome the limitations described.